kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Amaya
Description Amaya is the tricky, mysterious type. Teleporting and disabling attacks make Amaya hard to pin down, but don't try to trade blows toe-to-toe. Attacks * Shadow Wrath * Shadow Curse * Ninja-Port * Dark Chi Blast Equippable Items Martial Artist Items * Caltrops: Not great, but useful if the opponent can avoid a Dark Chi Blast. * Flash Powder: Again, not great but useful if you like switching, especially since Amaya can't take much damage. * Origami Crane: Match-up dependent. Makes him an extremely effective counter to Anex, CC, MLM, Onimaru and to a lesser extent Cain; however all of Amaya's attacks have high hit rates and are Dark so they aren't affected by dodges, thus it would be useless in most situations. It's also a notable disadvantage vs Darla. * Scroll of Inner Focus: Not bad, this item allows you to cast Shadow Curse forever and threaten Chi Blast even after ninja porting 3 times. * Jade Figurine: 15 additional health will help offset Amaya's dismal 55 health. General Items * General's Insignia: Increases the damage on Dark Chi Blast and Ninja-port. Helpful if you use these a lot. * Girdle of Iron Will: Nothing special with Amaya. * Healing Salve: Multiple Shadow Curses can keep Amaya in a battle for a long time, meaning many turns to heal. * Stoneheel Totem: Against a close-only character, this works well with Ninja-port to ensure a large energy advantage. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: If you are using Amaya as a bench-finisher this item can be helpful to lower that extra bit of damage for a Shadow Wrath finish, however there are better items for Amaya. * Mindreader's Chalice: Nothing special, use if it suits your style. Strategy Strengths * Can attack all enemies using Shadow Wrath * Shadow Curse makes it much less likely for the enemy to hit (Note: it can only be applied up to a maximum of seven times, making a 100% accurate attack instead have a 20.97152% chance.) * Easy to threaten enemies with Dark Chi Blast at far * Against slow, close range only characters (Onimaru, Ashi), repetitive use of Ninja-Port can add up while leaving Amaya unharmed. * Amaya's innate has a knack for annoying opponents by ruining their plans. Weaknesses * Very low HP (The character with the lowest, in fact) * No light resistance * The attack that is disabled due to Amaya's innate may be an attack that would normally be disabled due to range or low energy. * Every attack is dark magic. Known bugs * The first round after a new character is switched in for a dead one, Amaya's innate will be applied to the dead character. If Amaya is switched in for a dead character on your team, no attacks will be locked. * Shadow Curse is supposed to affect the opponent's whole deck, even if they switch out, but instead does not affect any of the opponent's characters if they switch out. Changes scheduled with next versions Version 1.9 *Physical armor up 2->3 *Shadow Wrath damage up 12->14 and hits fleeing enemies Full Art Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists